


Leather and Lace

by Stardreamt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Allison and Isaac meet





	Leather and Lace

The day my dad brought home Derek, I knew. I wanted to be just like him. He touched my shoulder and immediately my regular jacket started morphing into leather. It was magic before my eyes. Derek only winked at me, the knowing glance of my Papa.  
Fast forward to now. Dad and Papa have been together for five years. But it was my turn to find true love. It had been so long since Scott finally died. I was glad to be rid of that leech. Anyways, I went outside, breathing in the aromatic air outside of the coffee shop my dads owned. I didn’t know it yet, but today was going to be the most life changing day of my life.  
I put my helmet on, hopping onto my motorcycle. A real motorcycle, not a stupid dirt bike like someone I knew. I flew down the street, leaving marks on the pavement, but as I was nearing an empty stretch of road, someone jumped out in front of me.  
I screamed, screeching to a halt and jumping off my bike. “What the swag are you doing?!”  
The stranger stood up, looking around confused. “What happened?”  
“You jumped in front of me, dude!”  
“I’m sorry,” he said, then stopped talking when he noticed me taking off my helmet. My hair flipped around in the wind and I definitely looked like one of those car models. “I- I’m sorry.”  
“What were you doing?” I asked.  
He shrugged. “Trying to get a selfie for the aesthetic.”  
I rolled my eyes. “Of course.”  
He readjusted his pastel pink flower crown. “Well, I guess I’ll be on my way then.”  
“You sure will.”  
That wasn’t the last time I saw Isaac Lahey.

It was a cold, winter’s day. I went to my closet to pick out an outfit. Leather jacket number one, leather jacket number two, leather jacket number three, leather jacket number four… Ah! Leather jacket number five. Number five was my favorite one. I put it on and told Dad and Papa goodbye.   
I pulled up to the library, prepared to study. I wasn’t prepared for that boy to be here. Her was dressed in all soft colors and a smile to match. It was sickeningly endearing.  
“Hey, girl who almost ran into me,” he said.  
I rolled my eyes. “Hey boy who likes to jump in front of moving vehicles.”  
He smirked. “I like your bike.”  
“Thanks.”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Allison.”  
“My name’s Isaac.”  
“I don’t care.”  
“Yes you do.”  
I looked to the sun, hoping it would blind me. “Please go away.”  
Isaac laughed. “Okay.”  
It wasn’t until he was gone that I realized he was pretty cool.  
“Wait,” I called, “study with me.”  
He shrugged. “Well alright.”  
We sat at a table. “What are you studying?” he asked.  
I held up the book.   
He nodded. “Ah, ‘How to resurrect someone and kill them again.’ Good choice. Is it for Scott?”  
I grinned. “It sure is.” I was beginning to love this little boy.  
“He was revolting.”  
“Yeah,” I said, wistfully.  
“Wanna get some coffee?”  
“Yeah, sure,” I said. “My dads own a coffee shop.”  
“Wait,” he said, getting up excitedly. “Your dads own a coffee shop? You mean to tell me you are the daughter of the town’s power couple?!?!?!”  
I nodded. “I am.”  
“You are a legend.”  
“Let’s go.”  
So we went to the coffee shop and I introduced him to my dads. He cried multiple times.  
“I’m so overwhelmed,” Isaac said, wiping a tear away.  
“This happens all the time,” I said. “People love to meet my dads. They always cry, too, just not as much as you did.”  
He smiled. “I just really love them.”  
“Me too.”  
Papa brought us our coffees. “So are you guys dating yet?”  
I spit out my drink. “What?!?!? No!”  
“Okay,” Papa said. “It’s only a matter of time, time, time.”  
“Says you.”  
But he was right. The next day Isaac asked me to go on a date with him to the post office and I agreed. The day after that we went ice fishing. It was a week later when we finally kissed under the moonlight at the Nickelback concert.   
That was how he reminded me of what I really was. I was in love with him. I fell in love with Isaac at the romantic Nickelback concert.  
And so we went on many more dates and everything was good and no one died.


End file.
